Angel Beats: Beats of Freedom
by CrimsonRider94
Summary: <html><head></head>Yuzuru Otonashi struggles in a world where humanity struggles against advance yet hostile being from another world known as Seekers. Now a soldier, this is the story of his battle with the SSS Brigade and watch as they fight to recover back their homeland.</html>


**Welcome to the Angel Beats: Beats of Freedom. I'm honestly quite excited to do this story for a time now and here it is. I don't want to go too much into the introduction, so here's the prologue of the story. Enjoy. P.S. I do now own Angel Beats whatsoever.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In the year 20XX, was the year that would be known for mankind as the First Seeker War. Two months prior before the war, being from another realm came as suddenly as their first initial attack. Major country like, Eastern Asia, Germany, Paris, French and finally Japan were hit hard. Approximately, a billion lost their life that day. For humanity, it wasn't just a huge lose to their economic interest but for those that survive…they lose their family, their home and worst of all, the country they were born from. Amongst this survivor, was 12 years old, Otonashi Yuzuru and his sister, 10 years old, Otonashi Hatsune.

Both siblings did not suffer any major or permanent damage to their body but the terror of the invasion on their hometown would forever scar them. They have seen death, many of them in front of their eyes but what's worse was the fact that Hatsune saw both of their parents perished in front of them. The image of their death still haunts her until now. Thankfully, Yuzuru was capable enough to endured and support her sister from such trauma. However, deep within his heart, he felt deep sadness. But most of all, it was anger and hatred. This kind of feeling was new and scary to him but somehow, it made him feel motivated.

Months prior to the attack, the remaining survivor would be evacuated to Southern Korea as military had set up protective perimeters along the coastline. Troops were immobilized into enemy's territory to try and fight back but humanity weaponry were proven unsuccessful against the might of the Seekers. Advance being with technology that mankind thought would only be achieve in the farther future were used against the army, easily eradicating any resistance that was foolish enough to get in the way.

Another month has passed, military were pushed back hard and not a single sign of victory were shown and after almost a year later, the Seeker has mostly now taken the country that they occupied. The only reason they didn't invaded further was because of the fact, humanity still had some fight in them and so, they remain where they are. But, sign of conquest were still visible. For Yuzuru and many of those that survive, this was a total lost. Their home and family taken and so, it was decided that refugee were transport to certain country that was still not invaded by the Seeker.

Unfortunately for Yuzuru, his sister was place in a different country than him. Hatsune almost overcome the loss of their parents but now the thought of being separated from her brother were both shocking and terrifying.

"Onii-chan, I don't want to go! I want to stay with you! Please, don't let them take me away!"

"Hatsune…Don't cry. I promise you that it will all be better. I'm sure that this is just momentary…I mean, it's not like we're being separated forever, right?"

Yuzuru tried convincing himself that everything was alright, but being the only person that his sister have left, Hatsune might not be able to overcome the trauma of being separated. She might even actually break from the pressure.

"No! I don't want to leave! Onii-chan, I want to stay! Please!"

She tightly hugged her brother as if her life depended on it. Yuzuru could feel her body trembling almost violently. Yuzuru couldn't help but shed tears as well. He too hugged her sister gently before saying to her.

"Hatsune…I too don't want you to go…but you are much safer than being here…Please, I can't lose you like we lose To-san and Ka-san…So, please. For our sake, you will go and fled far away from this place."

Hours after that, the escort had arrive to pick up Hatsune and the two siblings share one last tearful hugged before they took her away. And that would have been the last time that Yuzuru saw his sister…at for now. Being alone for the first time in his life, Yuzuru finally knows what it's like to have a life of being alone. It was scary and he thought that no one deserve such fate. He then looks at the nearby television on the outcome of the war and things are at a stalemate. Due to the intervention of the both American and European's troops, the Seeker still find it hard to spread their territory far and wide but Yuzuru and everyone else knows that it would only be a matter of time before the invaders find a way to counter attack.

So, humanity decided that day on the first war which follow suit the second war of that year, they would invest in everything they can and established a special military academy that would one day help drive out the invaders and maybe one day, mankind can retake what they loss. Yuzuru, who heard of this news, decided that he will apply to the academy once he was old enough. He was determine to make them pay for making him and countless other like him suffers. He will make sure that humanity would one day win and his first step into that goal was to give himself and train to become a soldier.

**A Year Later.**

Otonashi Yuzuru or more precise Private Otonashi first enrolls in Crescent Academy located an unknown location or area but for sure it's one of the best military academy since the founding of military warfare and this is where they train young teenager like Yuzuru to fight a new tactical war. The war against Seeker. Yuzuru would vow that he will pass all the trial that the academy can throw at him. Well, graduation is one thing, surviving it would be a different matter and so Yuzuru was put to the test along with almost five thousands newly recruited teenagers like him both boys and girls from various age that enlisted to join the army.

So far, Yuzuru has been one of the youngest one to enlist. So to say, the academy only allows those from the age of 15 to 16 max to join the training but since Yuzuru was quite an exception during his enlistment, he was given an early start. The first day of training was however far from being pretty.

"Alright, you ladies! Listen up! You all join here today because I not only expect the best! Don't think that you were chosen in this academy and think you are the best! For now, you are all nothing but life bait in front of the Seeker! Going into battle in your current situation would be nothing but massacre! Do you get me?!"

[Ma'am, Yes! Ma'am!]

"Good! Now before any of you are dumb enough to even think you can stand even a single Seeker, I expect you to survive your own kind first and that is me! If you can overcome this next year of training and passed, then considered yourself a soldier! But for now, you are all still babies! Do you all get that?!"

[Ma'am, Yes! Ma'am!]

This is going to be a very long year. Yuzuru could feel it. But this is mildly only the stepping stone and once again, the real battle would start once he moves into the frontline.

"_I'll survive this boot camp. I'll survive the entire war and retake back our home! Just you wait, Hatsune. I'll make sure that humanity wins this war one way or another!"_

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry if the chapter seems a bit short but I'll be sure to publish a longer one next time. Please give me your thought and review on the story. What could possibly give a writer more motivation than reviews from readers. Anyway, that's all from me. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye. Crimson out.**


End file.
